1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to in-line skates, and, in particular, to an independent suspension system to attach the wheels of an in-line skate to the skate's boot where the suspension system allows the wheels to move individually relative to the ground and the boot and that includes an adjustable spring.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
In-line skates have become very popular recreational and sporting equipment. They have essentially replaced regular roller-skates, and are used by speed skaters and ice-hockey players for dry-land activities. Many individuals and families use them for outings and exercise.
In general, in-line skates are used outside on sidewalks and other road surfaces. These surfaces are generally not flat and have bumps, ridges and holes. The uneven surfaces can cause stress on the wheels, boots and other structural elements of the skate as well as discomfort for the skater. Often, the uneven surfaces can be treacherous for riding.
In the past, systems and mechanisms have been developed to assist in the breaking and steering of in-line skates. In addition, systems have been developed to improve the ride of the in-line skates. Some of these systems include a mechanism for the wheels to move relative to the boot, but they do not necessarily provide an adequate mechanism to improve the suspension of the in-line skate so that the skate will absorb the shocks caused on the skate by uneven riding surfaces. To improve the ride, some prior art system use standard coil springs. Those coil springs can be bulky, heavy and not entirely effective in providing the desired ride for the in-line skate. In addition, the prior art springs are not generally variable thereby requiring that the springs be replaced in order to adjust the ride. Those springs that are available add additional weight and bulk to the skate thereby making them impracticable.